Say Yes
by happinessisnowhere
Summary: What if Rory followed Jess out of the Yale dorm rooms? What if they made everything better?


_Dean was talking to Rory; he wanted her to invite her in. He really did. He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her like he used to. Just then, an old flame of Rory's walked in. The guy that had stolen Rory away from Dean, the guy who had killed his soul. He was in a leather jacket, and his hair was much longer. It was all messy. 'Great move Jess, Rory hates sloppiness. Oh, wait; she went for you, didn't she?' Dean thought to himself._

_Rory narrowed her eyes. "What are you doing here?" she asked harshly._

_Jess walked into the building and rolled his eyes at Dean. He couldn't make eye contact with Rory, not yet. Not when she was standing next to Dean. He walked faster towards them. "I need to talk to you," he said, pointing his hand to Rory._

_Dean looked angered, Rory could tell. "Jess—"_

_"I need, to talk, to you," Jess said more strictly towards Rory._

_Dean didn't take his eyes off Jess. "What's going on?" he asked in his you're-making-me-mad-so-leave-me-alone tone._

_"What are you doing here?" Rory piped in._

_Jess looked at her and quickly said, "Rory please."_

_"Rory," Dean said, finally looking at her._

_Rory looked at Dean and sighed. She ran her fingers through her hair and said, "Go, go home," as she flicked her other hand towards the door._

_Dean huffed. "No," he said as he looked from Rory to Jess._

_"Yes," Rory pleaded. "Go, you should go."_

_Dean sighed and looked at Jess one final time before he walked out the doors._

_Rory looked at Jess. "Why won't you leave me alone, you won't go away," she said to him._

_"Rory—"_

_"What do you want?" she asked, raising her voice a little._

_"I don't know. I just wanted to see you, talk to you. Just—" He looked down at the floor._

_Rory kept looking at him. "What?"_

_He finally got the courage he needed. He looked at her and said, "Come with me."_

_She scoffed at him, which hurt his heart a little. "What?"_

_"Come with me," he repeated._

_Rory looked down the hallway. It was dead. "Where?" she asked, feeling like she was about to cry._

_"I don't know! Away!" he said._

_Rory looked upset, and tired. She scrunched up her forehead. "Are you crazy?"_

_"Probably!" Jess admitted. "Do it, come with me. You don't have to think about it," he said in a whisper, but loud enough for other people to eavesdrop._

_"I can't do that," Rory said as she walked into her deserted dorm room._

_Jess followed. "You don't think you can do it, but you can! You can do whatever you want!" he said quickly and with his arms raised, just below his shoulders._

_"It's not what I want!" _

_"It is! I know you!" Jess said, done with his whisper._

_Rory tilted her neck outwards. "You don't know me!"_

_Jess grabbed her shoulders and pulled her around. "Look, we'll go to New York! We'll work, we'll live together, we'll be together. That's what I want, that's what you want too!" he said hitting his fist into his other palm._

_"No!"_

_"Look I want to be with you, but, not here. Not this place," he said as he looked around the dorm. "Not Stars Hallow! We'll start new!"_

_"There's nothing to start!" Rory screamed as she waved her arms up and down and walked away from Jess._

_He turned to face her again. "But—" He saw her boxes. "You're packed! Your stuff is all in boxes!" he said as he pointed to them. "It's perfect, you're ready!" He walked closer to her. "And I'm ready. I'm ready for this. You can count on me now! I know you couldn't count on me before, but you can now, you can!" _

_Rory looked scared. She wanted Jess to go, but she didn't. "No," she said, a little annoyed now._

_"You know we're supposed to be together. I knew it the first time I saw you, two years ago! And you know it too, I know you do!"_

_She looked down at his shoes. Black leather, should she be surprised? "No. No, no, no, no, no!"_

_"Look, don't say no just to make me stop talking or to make me go away. Only say no if you really don't want to be with me," he said, even though it killed him a little inside._

_She looked back up. "No!_

Rory was now sitting on a box, crying into her hands. Why oh why did she let Jess go? She didn't want to leave to move to New York, but she wanted him, badly. The only reason she had said no is because he ambushed her, he wanted her to leave school, leave Stars Hallow, leave her mother. She ran out in the hallway, just to see Jess leaning against a wall, looking like he was crying. "Jess—" she started.

He looked at her and took a cigarette out of his jacket pocket and lit it. "Bye Ror," he said with the cigarette in his mouth. Rory watched him walk away.

You never know what you have until it's gone, right?

Rory ran after him. "Jess!" she screamed. "Come back, please," she asked, crying.

He harshly took giant steps to walk over to Rory. He pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and held it tightly in his hands. "What, what do you want from me?!" he shouted louder than he did inside the building. Now that they were outside, he could scream as loud as he wanted.

"I, I—"

"No, look, I gave myself to you. I offered you everything. Everything that I can't afford, and you declined!" he shouted.

Rory looked him dead in the beautiful eyes. "I just declined because you asked me to leave. You asked me to leave everything that I have worked for. You asked me to leave my family, and friends. You asked me to leave the place where the start of our relationship happened. No Jess, you were wrong. I didn't know we were meant to be the first time I saw you," She sniffed. Tears were pouring down her eyes, and she couldn't hide them. People twenty feet away could have seen the rain storm coming out of her eyes. "I want to be with you, but I want to stay here. I want to go back to Stars Hallow for holidays. I want to stay there."

"I don't."

"You don't have to go back. You can stay here," she said.

"What?" he asked, dumbfounded.

Rory looked down onto the ground and then back at Jess. "I can go back, you can stay here."

Jess seemed like he had liked the decision since he ran up to her and scooped her up and ran back to her dorm. On the way, he kissed her passionately. He was finally going to be with Rory.

It all happened so fast. Rory had told him to stay with her, and now he was running her back to her dorm, kissing her all over. Her neck, her chest, her face. He ran up to her old bed and threw her on it gently. This was her first time, and it was going to happen in her dorm, with Jess.

"Jess," she whispered. "Jess."

"Rory," he said.

"Are we actually going to do this?" she asked, as he kissed her neck.

He took off his shirt. "That's what I'm thinking."

Rory looked at him, he was ripped. He didn't look like it from all the leather he was wearing, but now, everything looked different. "Okay, good, because you're the one I wanted it to be with."

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Should this be a one shot, or a new fanfiction? Your thoughts are welcome!**


End file.
